YM Academy
by laurices
Summary: Ano kaya kung uso ang YM sa ating mga bida? Ano kaya ang kahihinatnang kaguluhan? Thanks to "Ulat Bulu" in advance para sa kanyang nakakaaliw na fanfic
1. Hyotei

First attempt at try ko ng Tagalog fanfic...Pero bago 'yon...Permission muna kay Ulat Bulu (ipi-PM na lang kita next time...) kasi originally sa kanya 'to, e...Tinagalog ko yung fic niya, e...

Disclaimer: Di akin ang Prince of Tennis...'tsaka YM (dahil wala naman akong account e...)...'tsaka nga 'yung fanfic ni Ulat Bulu (Online Chat Rooms)

A/N: After nearly one year, in-edit ko na 'to...And guess what? May YM na 'ko!!

A/N 05-25-08: Major edit sa mga status ng mga ito.

* * *

**Hyoutei YM Conference**

* * *

**Ore-sama** is now online. (06:31 PM)

**Ka-Ba-Ji** is now online. (06:31 PM)

* * *

**D45hSp3c14List:** Atobe, ngayon ka lang?? Putrages, isang oras na aking naghihintay sayo e!!

**Ore-sama: **Si Ore-sama ay palaging busy, Shishido. Hindi ako tulad mo, na isang oras nang naka-YM.

**D45hSp3c14List: **Siraulo!! Ikaw nga tong nagsabing mag-online ngayon e! Hindi naman ako lagging gumagamit nito e...

**ScudServe: **Shishido, hindi ka naman siguro bastos.

**Ore-sama:** Ayan, Ryou, pakinggan mo si Ohtori. (tatawa sa sarili)

**D45hSp3c14List:** Tse! (nagagalit) So...anong gusto mong pag-usapan?

**Ore-sama:** Nasaan nga pala sina Yuushi at Gakuto? Hindi magsasalita si Ore-sama hanggang nandito ang lahat ng mga regulars.

**D45hSp3c14List:** Sa tingin mo naman alam ko kung nasan 'yung mga ugok na 'yon?!

**ScudServe: **Shishido naman! (nagagalit)

**D45hSp3c14List: **Sige na, sige na... (anime na sweatdrop)

**ScudServe:** Oo nga pala, Atobe, narinig ko nag-date silang dalawa sa sinehan. Pero, sinabihan ko naman silang mag-OL mamaya, e...

**Ore-sama: **Magaling magaling magaling! Oo nga pala Ryo, pakiusap nga pala ni Ore-sama na baguhin mo 'yang username mo...

**D45hSp3c14List: **Ano naman meron sa username ko?

**Ore-sama:** Masyadong magulo. Masakit sa mata. Tingnan mo ang sa akin. Simple ngunit elegante.

**D45hSp3c14List: **Elegante my face!! Ang cheap ng username mo. Mas maganda sa akin!

**ScudServe:** Ano ba Shishido?! Paki-ayos naman ang pagta-type sa YM o...

**D45hSp3c14List: **Masyado ka namang magalang, Choutarou. Who the hell cares ba akung anong tina-type ko dito sa pukeng-inang YM?! Tatatlo lang naman tayo dito e!!

**ScudServe: **...

**D45hSp3c14List: **Joke lang mga dude..

**Ore-sama:** Oo nga pala...Kabaji, buhay ka pa ba?

**Ka-Ba-Ji:** Usu.

* * *

**HyouteiTensai** is now online. (06:52 PM)

**I.am.better.than.K.E** is now online. (06:52 PM)

* * *

**HyouteiTensai:** Hi fans! (kakaway sa monitor)

**I.am.better.than.K.E: **Yuuuuuuuuuushi!! I miss u!! (yakap sa monitor)

**HyouteiTensai: **I miss you too, Gakuto my loves!

**D45hSp3c14List: **Ano ba yan?! Diba nakipagkita lang kayo kanina. Kadiri nyo, sa YM pa naglalandian!!

**I.am.better.than.K.E: **Inggit ka lang! (tatawa-tawa na parang baliw)

**D45hSp3c14List: **Di. Ako. Inggit! Bat naman ako mai-inggit sayo?

**I.am.better.than.K.E: **Dahil boyfriend ko ang ka-doubles partner ko sa tennis?

**D45hSp3c14List: **Fine...'Oy weird badaf, ano naman kinalaman nun sa pagiging inggit ko sayo?

**I.am.better.than.K.E: **Huwag mo nga akong tawaging weird badaf! Fine, bading nga ako, pero huwag naman weird badaf kasi di ako ganun!!

**D45hSp3c14List: **Hindi nga ba? E di sino kung gayon?

**I.am.better.than.K.E: **E kung si Kikumaru ng Seigaku kaya?

**D45hSp3c14List: **Sa tingin ko mas weirder ka pa doon e. Sino bang mas mataas tumalon sa inyo.

**I.am.better.than.K.E: **Yuuuuuuushi!! Yuushi, ang sama-sama ni Ryou o!!

**D45hSp3c14List: **Huwag ka ngang bata Mukahi. Oo nga pala, crush mo ba si Kikumaru? Ba't nandyan 'yung initials ng pangalan nya? Oy, Yuushi pare, ingat-ingat ka lang sa jowa mo. Sa tingin ko nakikipag-flirt sa ibang lalake jowa mo e...

**I.am.better.than.K.E: **(gulat to the max) Hindeeeeee!! (dramatic epek) It's not true!!

**HyouteiTensai: **Gakuto... (disappointed ever)

**I.am.better.than.K.E: **Nooooo!! Yuushi my loves, makinig ka naman o!!

**HyouteiTensai: **...

* * *

**HyouteiTensai** has signed out. (07:14 PM)

* * *

**I.am.better.than.K.E: **Ryou, gigilitan kita ng leeg kung makikipag-break si Yuushi sakin ha!!

**D45hSp3c14List: **hahahaha...

**ScudServe: **Kuya Shishido, you're so mean (Kris Aquino style).

* * *

**I.am.better.than.K.E**has signed out. (07:16 PM)

**ScudServe** has signed out. (07:16 PM)

* * *

**D45hSp3c14List: **Okay...ano naman yon?...Whatever. So, Atobe, ano nga pala sasabihin mo?

**Ore-sama: **Hindi ba kabilin-bilinan ni Ore-sama na dapat lahat ng regulars ay dapat nandito bago ako magsalita?

**D45hSp3c14List: **PUTRAGES, E BAT WALA KANG SINABI KANINA NUNG NAGKAKAGULO KANINA?!

**Ore-sama: **Sayang sa energy ang pagta-type sa computer, kahit na may personal typer si Ore-sama na nagta-type para sa akin. Hindi ba, Kabaji?

**Ka-Ba-Ji: **Usu.

**D45hSp3c14List: **PUNYETA!! Inaksaya mo lang oras ko para lang makakita ng jowang makikipag-cool off!! Makaalis na nga!!

* * *

**D45hSp3c14List** has signed out. (07:20 PM)

* * *

**Ore-sama:** Tayo na lang natitira, Kabaji.

**Ka-Ba-Ji:** Usu.

**Ore-sama:** Hindi nag-online si Jirou, hindi ba?

**Ka-Ba-Ji:** Usu.

**Ore-sama:** Siguro natutulog ang mokong. Alis na tayo.

**Ka-Ba-Ji:** Usu.

* * *

**Ore-sama** has signed out. (07:24 PM)

**Ka-Ba-Ji** has signed out. (07:24 PM)

**Fuji-kun Rocks!** is now online. (07:24 PM)

* * *

**Fuji-kun Rocks!:** Sorry guys! Nakatulog ako e sorry. Anong gusto nyong pag-usapan?

**Fuji-kun Rocks!: **Hello?

**Fuji-kun Rocks!: **Guys??

**Fuji-kun Rocks!: **HUUUUUUUUUUUYYY!!

* * *

All users are offline as of 07:24 PM.

* * *

**Fuji-kun Rocks!: **Ay...!

* * *

OK ba?

Reviews naman jan!!

Thanks...

Sorry kung nagmura ako dito sa fanfic...

Oo nga pala, para ma-keep track niyo kung sino ang mga nagcha-chat dito, lalagay na ako ng inventory log kung sino-sino sila.

**Fuji-kun Rocks!:** Akutagawa Jirou

**Ore-sama:** Atobe Keigo

**Ka-Ba-Ji:** Kabaji Munehiro (ako, ngayon ko lang nalaman first name ni Kabaji...bobits ko no??)

**D45hSp3c14List:** Shishido Ryou

**I.am.better.than.K.E:**Mukahi Gakuto

**ScudServe:** Ohtori Chotarou

**HyouteiTensai:** Oshitari Yuushi

Kitakits!!


	2. Seishun

Second chapter na...

Thanks sa nag-comment sa akin (kahit isa lang iyon, it's a start...)

'Di ko pag-aari ang Prince of Tennis, YM, 'tsaka 'yung orig na fanfic...

A/N 05-25-'08: Major status edit...

* * *

**Seishun YM Conference**

* * *

**Ecchi** is now online. (08:03 PM)

* * *

**SupaDunk:** Hoy Echizeeeeeeeen!! Di ba sabi ni Kap baguhin mo na yang username mo?

**Ecchi:** Ayoko...

**SupaDunk:** Ikaw talaga! (nagagalit) Makining ka naman sa mga sempai mo paminsan-minsan.

**Ecchi:** Ayoko, sabi e. Wala namang problema sa username ko e...

**SupaDunk:** Anong wala?? _Ecchi_ o!! _Ecchi_!! Alam mo ba kung anong ibig sabihin nun?

**Ecchi:** Oo naman. Kahit sa America ako lumaki di ibig sabihin hindi ako marunong ng wikang Hapon, sempai. (simangot)

**SupaDunk:** E bat mo pa ginagamit?? Di ba 12 years old ka pa lang?

**Ecchi:** E sisihin mo si Tatang. (tatawa)

* * *

**Broken.Arm** is now online. (08:12 PM)

**YuutaDaisuki** is now online. (08:12 PM)

* * *

**YuutaDaisuki:** Aba Echizen, ginagamit mo pa rin yang username ha. (tawa)

**Ecchi:** Syempre naman no, sempai. Hindi mo ako mapipilit, kasi ayaw ko.

**Broken.Arm:** Baguhin mo na.

**Ecchi:** Ayoko.

**Broken.Arm:** 200 laps bukas.

**Ecchi:** Che. (magmumukmok)

**SupaDunk:** Hahahaha...Buti nga sayo...

**YuutaDaisuki:** Oo nga pala Tezuka, nagpunta ka na ba sa ospital kanina?

**Broken.Arm:** Oo.

**YuutaDaisuki:** Anong sinabi ng doctor?

**SupaDunk:** Oy Echizen, gusto mong maglaro ng street tennis bukas?

**Broken.Arm:** Sabi ng doctor mabilis nang gumagaling ang balikat ko.

**YuutaDaisuki:** Maganda yon. (ngiti)

**Ecchi:** Oo ba. Sinong pupunta? Yung mga talunan mula sa Ginka?

**SupaDunk:** Ewan. Oo nga pala, may balita ako sa inyo! (halatang excited)

**Ecchi:** Ano ba yon?

**SupaDunk:** Balita raw, yung taga-Hyoutei na si Mukahi Gakuto ay may crush daw kay Eiji-sempai!!

**Ecchi:** ...

**Broken.Arm:** ...

* * *

**Killer.Juice** is now online. (08:14 PM)

* * *

**Killer.Juice:** Magandang data ito ah.

**YuutaDaisuki:** Inui? Ngayon ka lang nag-online? Pero sa tingin ko kanina ka pa naka-online. Ba't hindi ka nagpaparamdam?

**Killer.Juice:** May paraan ako para maging invisible sa lahat. (tatawa)

**Ecchi:** Si Mukahi Gakuto ba?...Ah, 'yung bansot dun sa Hyoutei?

**Killer.Juice:** Echizen, hindi mo dapat sabihin yan. Ang height mo since last year ay 1.54 cm pa rin. Sinusundan mo ba yung milk diet na inirekomenda ko sayo?

**Ecchi:** Che. Di ko kelangan ng gatas. Tumatangkad pa rin naman ako ah.

**SupaDunk:** Hahahaha...Echizen BANSOT!!

**Ecchi:** Tumigil ka nga Momo-sempai!

**YuutaDaisuki:** Akala ko ba mag-jowa sina Mukahi at Oshitari? Kung crush niya si Eiji, e bakit siya nakikipag-date kay Oshitari?

**SupaDunk:** Malay ko ba? Siguro nakikipag-flirt lang siya kay Oshitari. Alam naman nating lahat na patay na patay si Oishi-senpai kay Eiji-senpai and vice versa.

**YuutaDaisuki:** Kawawa naman...Pakisabihan naman ako next time na ipagdasal na lang kay Kami-sama ang kaluluwa nya...

**Broken.Arm:** Tigilan mo na yan Fuji. Mas lalo lang magiging kaawa-awa si Eiji.

**YuutaDaisuki:** Ang sama mo naman, Tezuka! (simangot)

**Broken.Arm:** ...At Momoshiro, huwag ka nang magsasalita ng anuman kina Oishi at Kikumaru. At huwag ka nang magkakalat ng anumang chismis na kung kani-kanino mo lang naririnig.

**YuutaDaisuki:** Totoo naman e!

**SupaDunk:** Totoo naman e!

**YuutaDaisuki:** Correct!! (Kris Aquino gestures)

**SupaDunk:** May tama ka!! (Kris Aquino gestures)

**YuutaDaisuki:** May tama ka!! (Kris Aquino gestures)

**SupaDunk:** Correct!! (Kris Aquino gestures)

**YuutaDaisuki:** ...

**SupaDunk:** ...

**Broken.Arm:** Tama na nga yan. Nasan na nga pala is Kawamura?

**YuutaDaisuki:** Ah, kailangan daw niyang tulungan ang tatay niya sa sushi restaurant nila. And sabi niya hindi siya makakapag-online ngayong gabi.

* * *

**SnakeFsssssshhh** is now online. (08:20 PM)

* * *

**SupaDunk:** Oy Bibora! Tapos mo na ba yung chemistry homework mo?

**SnakeFsssssshhh:** Kakatapos ko lang kanina. Bakit naman?

**SupaDunk:** Magaling! Pakopya naman dyan!!

**SnakeFsssssshhh:** Asa ka pa!!

**SupaDunk:** Ang yabang nito, ah! (galit) Oy!! Akala mo kung sino kang matalino, ah?? Siguro ipinang-blindfold mo yang bandanna mo sa sarili mo habang ginagawa mo yan no?!

**SnakeFsssssshhh:** Mas matalino ako kesa sayo no!! Inui-sempai, nandyan ka na ba?

**Killer.Juice:** Bakit Kaido?

**SnakeFsssssshhh:** Gusto mong magkita tayo bukas?

**SupaDunk:** Oy, oy, oy...!!...Wag nga kayong maglandian dito sa YM!!...Teka...Wag nyo sabihing...nagde-date na kayo?!

**SnakeFsssssshhh:** Tumigil ka nga!! Sapakan tayo, gusto mo?!

**SupaDunk:** Sige ba!

**Ecchi:** Bahala kayo dyan...

* * *

**GoldenPairForeverandEver**is now online. (08:33 PM)

* * *

**GoldenPairForeverandEver:** Hey! Bulinggit! Bakit **Ecchi** pa rin ang username mo? Di ba sabi ni Kap baguhin mo na yan?

**Broken.Arm:** Mas gusto pa nyang tumakbo kesa sundin ang utos ako.

**Ecchi:** Eiji-sempai, sabi ni Momo-sempai yung si Mukahi ng Hyoutei ay may crush daw sayo...

**GoldenPairForeverandEver:** (shocked to the highest level)

* * *

**Reach4theMoon** is now online. (08:36 PM)

* * *

**GoldenPairForeverandEver:** Oishiiiiiiiiiiiii!! (umiiyak)

**Reach4theMoon:** Bakit, anong problema, Eiji?

**GoldenPairForeverandEver:** Sabi ni Momo yung si Mukahi ng Hyoutei ay may crush sakin!! Nakakatakot, nyao!! Kaya pala nung huling match ang lagkit ng tingin nya sa akin!! Katakot ever, nyao!!

**Reach4theMoon:** (na shocked din)

**Broken.Arm:** (no comment)

**YuutaDaisuki:** Pero kung titingnan kayong dalawa, alam mo ba ang cute nyong tingnan? Nai-imagine ko na ang mga gagawin ninyo...

**GoldenPairForeverandEver:** Ang sama mo Fuji!! Ayoko kay Mukahi, nyao!! Oishi, tulong!! Make him BACK OFF (with matching stance and finger motion thanks to Joey de Venecia)!! (sabunot sa hair)

**Reach4theMoon:** Sandali lang Eiji, baka tsismis lang yan...

**GoldenPairForeverandEver:** Pero sabi ni Momo totoo daw yon, nyao!! (lalo pang sabunot sa hair) WAAAAAAAAAHHH!! MAY CRUSH SI MUKAHI GAKUTO SA AKIN!!

**SupaDunk:** Sempai, di ko naman sinabing totoo yun e! Narinig ko lang naman sa iba yon e!

**Killer.Juice:** May 90 percent na tsansa na paniniwalaan pa rin ni Kikumaru ang bagay na yon.

**SnakeFsssssshhh:** Momoshiro Tsismoso!

**SupaDunk:** Oy Bibora, tumahik ka nga dyan!!

**Ecchi:** Bahala ka dyan Momo-sempai.

**YuutaDaisuki:** Hahaha...Ang cute naman. Ako pa ang naging daan at tulay para maging mag-jowa sina Eiji at Mukahi.

**Broken.Arm:** Fuji, wag ka nang makialam sa love life ng iba.

**YuutaDaisuki:** Pero di ba parang nakakaintriga ang isang love triangle...tulad sa showbiz?

**Broken.Arm:** Siguro sa yo Fuji. Hindi ka si Boy Abunda at Kris Aquino.

**Killer.Juice:** Oo nga Fuji. Oo nga pala, gusto mong matikman ang bago kong juice?

**YuutaDaisuki:** Sure. Ano naman ang pangalan nyan?

**Killer.Juice:** Killer Juice.

**YuutaDaisuki:** Wow, ipinangalan mo pa talaga ito sa username mo, ha.

**Killer.Juice:** Oo naman. Dadalhin ko ito bukas.

**YuutaDaisuki:** Sige. Siguro masarap to.

**Killer.Juice:** Oo naman. Lahat ng vitamins at minerals na kailangan ng katawan mo ay nandito na lahat. (humahalakhalk na parang baliw)

**SnakeFsssssshhh:** Ah, sempai, magdala ka lang ng isang bote para lang kay Fuji-sempai.

**Reach4theMoon:** Pumapayag ako dyan.

**SupaDunk:** Sige ba.

**GoldenPairForeverandEver:** Ako rin, nyao.

**Ecchi:** Ako din...

**Broken.Arm:** Hm.

**Killer.Juice:** Bakit ba si Fuji lang ang may gusto sa mga juice ko? (simangot)

**Killer.Juice:** Sandali lang, may hacker at intruder tayo.

**Broken.Arm:** Hacker at intruder?

**Reach4theMoon:** Sino kaya yan?

**Killer.Juice:** May nakakakilala ba kay **RD.Dataman**?

**SupaDunk:** Sino naman yan?

**GoldenPairForeverandEver:** Oo nga no.

**YuutaDaisuki:** Wow, Inui. Di ko alam na mino-monitor mo pala ang YM Conference natin ngayong gabi.

**Killer.Juice:** Oo naman. Lahat ng nakikita't makikita ko, nakikita't makikita ko.

**SupaDunk:** Lahat? As in lahat, sempai?!

**GoldenPairForeverandEver:** Kadiri mo naman Inui!! Para kang si Big Brother, nyao!

**Killer.Juice:** Hmmm...di ko ma-trace ang IP address ni **RD.Dataman**.

**GoldenPairForeverandEver:** Oo nga pala, muntik ko nang makalimutan yung tungkol kay Mukahi, nyao!! Anong gagawin ko, Oishi?? Wala na yata akong mukhang maihaharap sa kanya, nyao!! Baka pagsamantalahan pa niya ako...Baka...baka RAPEIN AKO NUN!! Momo, mula ngayon ikaw na magiging bodyguard ko!!

**SupaDunk:** Ha? Bakit ako Eiji-sempai??

**GoldenPairForeverandEver:** Ikaw rin Kaido!

**SnakeFsssssshhh:** Ha? Ako rin? Bakit?

**GoldenPairForeverandEver:** Dahil sempai nyo ako!! Tandaan nyo na dapat ang mga kouhai ay nakikinig sa kanilang mga sempai nila, nyao!

**Reach4theMoon:** Eiji naman!

**SupaDunk:** Unfair naman!

**SnakeFsssssshhh:** Ba't ganon?

**Ecchi:** Yan ang napala nyo...

**GoldenPairForeverandEver:** Ikaw rin Bulinggit!!

**Ecchi:** Che...

**Killer.Juice:** ...Kaya pala...Kamusta, Renji?

**RD.Dataman:** Kamusta, Sadaharu.

**Killer.Juice:** Bakit mo hina-hack itong conference namin?

**RD.Dataman:** Dumadaan lang naman ako.

**Killer.Juice:** Baka naman nangha-hack?

**RD.Dataman:** May 99 percent na tsansa na tatanungin mo ako kung bakit ko piniling i-hack ang Seigaku.

**Killer.Juice:** At may 99 percent tsansa na sasabihin mo na dahil gusto mo akong subukan.

**RD.Dataman:** Tama.

**Killer.Juice:** (nfufufu...)

**RD.Dataman:** (gfufufu...)

**Broken.Arm:** Everybody sign out!

* * *

**Reach4theMoon** has signed out. (08:57 PM)

**GoldenPairForeverandEver**has signed out. (08:57 PM)

**Ecchi** has signed out. (08:57 PM)

**SupaDunk** has signed out. (08:57 PM)

**Broken.Arm** has signed out. (08:57 PM)

**YuutaDaisuki** has signed out. (08:57 PM)

**SnakeFsssssshhh** has signed out. (08:57 PM)

* * *

**Killer.Juice:** O, nasan na lahat?

**RD.Dataman:** Aba malay ko ba. Team mo yan, Sadaharu, hindi akin.

**Killer.Juice:** Tayong dalawa na lang ang natitira dito. So, kamusta ka na, Renji?

* * *

Tapos na!!

BTW, ang "nyao" ay Pilipinas' version ng "nya"!! Di ba ang "Bibora" "Viper" sa English??

Wala lang...

Username log...

**Killer.Juice:** Inui Sadaharu

**Reach4theMoon:** Oishi Shuuichiro

**GoldenPairForeverandEver:**Kikumaru Eiji

**Ecchi:** Echizen Ryoma (Ibig sabihin pala ng _Ecchi_ ay...um...well, ka-synonym ng _hentai_...)

**SupaDunk:** Momoshiro Takeshi

**Broken.Arm:** Tezuka Kunimitsu

**YuutaDaisuki:** Fuji Shuusuke

**SnakeFsssssshhh:** Kaidou Kaoru

Reviews naman jan!!


	3. Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku

Third na 'to...

BTW, baka 'di ko malagyan ng log kasi 'di ko naman memorize ang Rikkai University, apat lang ang kilala ko dun (sina Kirihara, Marui, Renji, at Sanada)...

Di akin Prince of Tennis, YM, at yung orig na fanfic (kay Ulat Bulu...)

A/N 05-25-'08: Major major edit sa mga status...

A/N 06-09-'08: Thanks ulit sa comments! And guess what?! First time ko na mayroong nag-Story Alert, Favorite Author, at Author Alert sa akin!! 3 in 1!! (like coffee) Ang babaw ko no?? And lalagyan ko na ng list...

Ito na...

* * *

**Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku YM Conference**

* * *

**LaserBeam** is now online. (06:00 PM)

* * *

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi:** Hi Hiroshi.

**LaserBeam:** Niou, naiirita ako sa username mo.

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi:** Why not? Ang cute kaya. (smile)

**LaserBeam:** Nakakaasar kasi yan. Baguhin mo na.

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi:** Ayoko nga. Gusto ko ang **My.Sexy.Hiroshi**.

**LaserBeam:** ...

* * *

**LaserBeam** has signed out. (06:01 PM)

* * *

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi:** Anong...?

* * *

**LaserBeam** has applied for username change. (06:02 PM)

* * *

**Niou-kun-is-a-JERK** has signed back in. (06:02 PM)

* * *

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi:** Anong...Ba't mo binago ang username mo?!

**RD.Dataman:** Kasi ayaw mong palitan ang username mo-probability mga 94.7 percent. Kamusta Yagyuu?

**Niou-kun-is-a-JERK: **Kamusta rin, Yanagi.

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi: **Nakakaasar naman, o...kasi...alam mo ba...ang gwapo-gwapo mo, Yagyuu.

**Niou-kun-is-a-JERK: **Kaasar ka talaga, Niou.

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi: **Ang sexy-sexy mo, Yagyuu. Yummy!!

**Niou-kun-is-a-JERK: **Still, nakakaasar ka pa rin, Niou.

**GumAnyone?: **Oy, tigilan nyo na nga yan.

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **Hindi sa nakaka-offend, pero tama si Bunta. Tama na nga yan.

* * *

**I'll-beat-you-all** is now online. (06:11 PM)

* * *

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Msusta na, mnga smepiai!

**GumAnyone?: **Ano ba yan, Akaya? Hindi ka ba napapagod sa gimik mo?

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Hnedii p Bonunta. (tawa)

**GumAnyone?: **Putrages naman o! Yukimuraaaaaaaaaaa!! Nasan na ba si Yukimura?? Gusto kong paparusahan sa kanya itong hayop n ito!!

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Ooo naganga pallal, naasaasn nan ssi Cpapntian, Yyngagi-smepai?

**RD.Dataman: **May 87.1 percent na tsansa na sa kwarto siya ng bahay niya. Oo nga pala Akaya, bagsak ka ba sa mga spelling tests mo?

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Hahi? Aoongn igbig m shiabihbn?

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi: **Oo nga no, Yanagi. (tatawa)

**GumAnyone?: **Ang galing mo naman, Akaya. (halatang sarcastic)

**Niou-kun-is-a-JERK: **Kirihara, kung may problema ka sa mga lessons mo lumapit ka lang sa akin. Tutulungan kita kung hindi available si Yanagi.

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Aono bgnng mlai sa slpeliengl ko?

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **Ang ibig nilang sabihin, Akaya, ay ayusin mo ang pag-spelling mo. Una sa lahat, _s-p-e-l-l-i-n-g_, hindi _s-l-p-e-l-i-e-n-g-l_.

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Agnnog pninkagkbia? (sobrang nalilito)

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **...

**GumAnyone?: **Bobito...

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi: **Ay naku, Yanagi, simulan mo nang turuan itong bunsoy natin para hindi siya bumagsak at matanggal sa team. At huwag mong pakiusapan si Yagyuu para tulungan ka. May mas maganda pa siyang gagawin kasama ko.

**Niou-kun-is-a-JERK: **Alam mo Niou, nakakaasar ka talaga.

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi: **And I'm proud of it. (smile pa rin)

* * *

**Yukimura.Seiichi** is now online. (06:20 PM)

* * *

**GumAnyone?: **Yukimuraaaaaaaaa!! Tinawag ako ni Akaya sa first name ko na naman!!

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Ganun ba?

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Hndeh nhoo!!

**GumAnyone?: **Huwag ka ngang sinulanging. Tingnan mo na lang sa taas para pruweba. Nabuko ka na, Akaya. Hahaha...

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Nooonoooo!! Hndhein aokko nalnwiniwanl sa yio!

**GumAnyone?: **Tingnan mo nga. Hindi man lang makapag-spelling ng tama!! Buwahahaha!!

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Bsuwwbitsit akk! Ddugnriunn ktia!! (galit)

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Akaya, huwag mo nang tawagin si Bunta sa first name niya, puwede ba yon?

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Bkaktiiit?? Iwakw nngan, ntatwgtawg om syiagn gnaung, bkkiat aoko hndhi?

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Kasi, magkasing-age kaming dalawa, kaya pwede kaming magtawagan ng ganun kahit kailan namin gusto.

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Unnfuariair!! UNNFARIAUIRR!!

**GumAnyone?: **Anong magagawa mo bunsoy? Ganyan ang buhay. And buhay is like life!! (tawa)

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Ay naku Bunta, huwag mo na ngang tuksuhin.

**GumAnyone?: **Sorry na...

**RD.Dataman: **Napansin mo na yata siguro, Yukimura, pero hindi talaga magaling mag-spelling itong si Akaya.

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Annog psinaigassbi moomo? Pufrftect nmanaan agn sllepielng ok aa!

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Oo nga no...

**RD.Dataman: **Anong gagawin mo? Ito ang mga pagpipilian mo.

**RD.Dataman:** A: Kaming dalawa ni Yagyuu ang magtuturo kay Akaya.

**RD.Dataman:** B: Hayaan mong si Akaya matuto ng spelling sa pamamagitan ng remedial classes.

**RD.Dataman:** C: Hayaan natin siya at bumagsak.

**RD.Dataman:** Suggestion ko A, kasi sa tingin ko wala ng remedial classes sa high classes, at di naman pwedeng C, kasi kung bumagsak siya, matatanggal siya sa team.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **E di go tayo sa A. Akaya, mula bukas sina Renji at Hiroshi na ang magtuturo sayo kung paano mag-spell.

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Ahhha?? Hienhdei, akyooyko!! Pefftrcfrect nmamnnn agng sllpelling okk!!

**GumAnyone?: **Ang kulit mo; hindi nga, e!!

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi: **Huy, Yanagi, di ba sabi ko huwag mong idadamay si Hiroshi dito?

**Niou-kun-is-a-JERK: **Yanagi, huwag mo nga siyang intindihin. Payag ako.

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi: **Hindi puwede! Kung tuturuan mo yang batang yan, sinong magtuturo sa akin?

**Niou-kun-is-a-JERK: **Kaya mo naman na ang sarili mo, Niou. Binata ka na.

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi: **E si Akaya hindi?? Punyeta, mas bata lang siya ng isang taon sa atin! Hindi na siya 5 years old!!

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Napag-desisyunan na ito, Masaharu. Ano ba ang ginagawa niyong dalawa ni Hiroshi at ayaw mo siyang pakawalan sa iyong kapit?

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi: **Syempre nag-aaral kami...

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi:** ...at nag-kakantutan!

**GumAnyone?: **Tingnan mo nga naman, o! (tawa-tawa)

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **(no comment dahil na-shock)

**RD.Dataman: **Niou naman, isipin mo nga muna kung anong tina-type mo dito sa conference natin. May _minor de edad_ dito. Actually, lahat tayo _minor de edad_.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Agree ako kay Renji. Hindi dapat yan ipinangangalandakan, Masaharu.

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Smeepiaai, aonno ang kantot?

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian:** (nagpa-panic) Akaya!! Matulog ka na!! Gabing-gabi na!!

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Prorero ddi ppa kkaoko inatkanitok!!

**Niou-kun-is-a-JERK: **I HATE YOU, NIOU!!

* * *

**Niou-kun-is-a-JERK** has signed out. (06:44 PM)

**ACatInTheCap** is now online. (06:44 PM)

* * *

**GumAnyone?: **Hahaha. Galit sa yo si Yagyuu. Buti nga sayo, Niou! (nang-aasar)

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Viisces Cpaptnain Sadannda! Aonno agnn kantot?

**ACatInTheCap: **Ha?! (sobrang nagulat)

**GumAnyone?: **Go lang ng go Akaya!! Ang galing mo!! Woooo!! (sumisigaw)

**I'll-beat-you-all:** Aonoo aggn kantot? Lrraolro abb yoiin?? Sbai ni Niuou-smepia gingawwga nynia ynoo twwinuig ng-arrla slaila in Ygyaauuy-esmpai!!

**ACatInTheCap: **Sino ba ang nagsimula ng kaguluhang ito?? Niou, ikaw ba ang gumawa nito?!

**GumAnyone?: **Gusto mo ng pruweba na hindi na mababago pa? Basahin mo ang conference na ito mula simula para maintindihan mo. Sinasabi ko na sayo, talagang manyak at bastos si Niou. (nang-aasar)

**ACatInTheCap: **Niou, 100 laps bukas.

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi: **Fine.

**ACatInTheCap: **At sinasabi ko na ngayon mag-apologize ka na kay Yagyuu ngayon din!!

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi: **Oo na, Sanada; hindi mo na kelangang sabihin. Hay naku, asar talaga yang si Yagyuu, no?

* * *

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi**has signed out. (06:48 PM)

* * *

**GumAnyone?: **Sanada, binasa mo ba talaga itong conference namin?

**ACatInTheCap: **Di na kailangan. Alam ko na kasi ang lahat.

**RD.Dataman: **Ehem...sa tingin ko dapat yata sa akin ang statement na iyan, Genichirou.

**GumAnyone?: **Oo nga naman, dapat kay Yanagi iyon, hindi sa iyo. (nang-aasar)

**ACatInTheCap: **Oo na; alam na ni Renji ang lahat. Wala bang puwedeng pumuri sa akin na at least may nalalaman ako?

**GumAnyone?: **Ano naman iyon?

**ACatInTheCap: **The fact na may crush si Mukahi Gakuto kay Kikumaru Eiji?

**GumAnyone?: **Putang-ina! Talaga?!

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **Now that's something.

**RD.Dataman: **At akala ko pa naman ako ang unang nakakaalam...

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Kanino mo naman narinig iyan, Sanada?

**ACatInTheCap: **KayAtobe.

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **At bakit naman sinabi ni Atobe yang bagay na yon sa yo?

**GumAnyone?: **Aba, Jackal, mas mabilis ka pa sa akin, ha...

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **Siguro nga. (tatawa)

**ACatInTheCap: **Di ko alam, e...Nagkataon lang siguro na nakasalubong ko siya habang naglalakad ako.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **E di mahabang lakaran yon...

**RD.Dataman: **Exactly. Mula Kanagawa hanggang Tokyo, mga lampas walumpung kilometro iyon.

**I'll-beat-you-all:** Putrages, nakkipga-edtate is Vcisse Cpattani ssa myabagng na Cptaain gn Hyuotiie!! Bakla ak!! Bwahahahaha...BAKLA SI GEN-GEN!!

**ACatInTheCap:** Akaya, hindi kita pinayagan na tawagin akong Gen-Gen!! At paano mo naman nasabing bakla ako??

**I'll-beat-you-all:** Soo tmaa ako? (tatawa)

**ACatInTheCap:** Hindi! Lalaking-lalaki ako, no...

**GumAnyone?:** Kung babae si Yukimura, then I'm sure ikaw din. Unfortunately, hindi siya babae, so bakla ka nga, Gen-Gen...

**Yukimura.Seiichi:** Ang sama mo naman, Bunta.

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **Oo nga naman. Masyado ka naman yatang mapang-lait ngayon?

**GumAnyone?: **Ganon?? Kung mapang-lait ako, e ano naman itong si bunso?? Siya kaya ang naunang nagsabing bakla si Sanada, hindi ako.

**RD.Dataman: **Nagulat ako at na-spell pa ni Akaya ng tama ang "putrages" at "bakla"

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **Oo nga no! (nagulat)

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Akaya, pa-spell nga ng "putrages" at "bakla".

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Haa? Putar-ano?? Balklaa: _b-l-a-a-k-l-a-a-k_.

**GumAnyone?: **Ay...ano ba yan...bobito pa rin...at laging magiging bobito...

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Oyy, nriannigg ok uuyun, aah!! (simangot)

**RD.Dataman: **Sa tingin ko, masyadong mataas ang mga expectations natin sa batang ito.

**GumAnyone?: **Tama. Talunan naman siya, e. Compared sa isang genius na tulad ko, walang-wala siya.

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **Bunta, natutulad ka na kay Atobe, ha...mayabang. Hindi ka naman napapansin at mapapansin pa e...

**GumAnyone?: **Ha? Paano naman yon?

**ACatInTheCap: **Kasi wala naman pumapansin at pumupuri sayo, e... (tatawa)

**GumAnyone?: **Shut up.

**RD.Dataman: **Kung sa bagay, at least matuwa naman tayo na mas inosente pa si Akaya kesa kay Echizen Ryoma.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Paano mo naman nasabi iyon?

**RD.Dataman: **Ang username kasi ng bata nung conference nila ay **Ecchi**.

**GumAnyone?: **Tapos mas bata pa siya kay Akaya!

**ACatInTheCap: **Ganun ba? E di nabigo si Tezuka bilang isang Captain. Hindi ko papayagan ang mga teammates ko na gumawa ng kalokohan at maging mga pasaway.

**GumAnyone?: **HELLO?! Hindi mo ba nabasa ang username ni Niou? **My.Sexy.Hiroshi** ito, _Diyos meyo_! Ikaw nga itong bigo sa pagiging Captain, e...hindi pala, isang replacement Captain.

**ACatInTheCap: **Marui, 100 laps kasama ni Niou bukas.

**GumAnyone?: **Tang-ina!! Inaabuso mo na ang kapangyarihan mo, ha!! Nanggagago ka ba?!

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **Huy tama na yan!! Baka lalo ka pang pag-initan ni Captain!!

**ACatInTheCap: **Oo nga naman Marui. Makinig ka kina Jackal at sa akin para hindi kita lalong pag-initan...

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **Thanks sa support, Captain. (ngingiti)

**RD.Dataman: **Anyways, kaming dalawa ni Sadaharu ay nag-conclude na 90.8 ng kabastusan at kamanyakan ni Echizen ay baka namana niya ito.

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **So Akaya, matuwa ka at virgin ka pa rin at 13.

**I'll-beat-you-all:** Bkaitt? (very confused)

**GumAnyone?: **Hindi nga alam nitong bata kung ano ang kantot, e.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Huwag mo na ngang iparining iyang salitang iyan!

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Thkan oyu Bnuat! Btuui pnaiallhnnan mo aok. Wlaa pnag nsbagsaabi knug aonn agn kantot!! Sbiiahni nyoi na!! Gstuo kngo malmamna, e!!

**GumAnyone?: **Sinabi nang huwag mo akong tawagin sa first name ko e!! Isinusumpa ko lagot ka sakin pag nakita ko ang pagmumukha mo bukas!!

**ACatInTheCap: **Akaya, matulog ka na. Kung di ka pa magsa-sign out in ten seconds, tatakbo ka ng 500 laps bukas.

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Hha?! Did ab snaibi ok ddi ppaa kao ianantko?! 7:10 app lnag o!!

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Alam mo Akaya, matulog ka na. Maaga ang practice natin bukas. So, tulog na ha?

**ACatInTheCap: **Akaya, five seconds na lang.

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Sgie finie! Prroe gniaggwa ok alng tio praa kya Cpaitan Ykuimrau! HAYOP KA Vsiec Catpaian!!

* * *

**I'll-beat-you-all** has signed out. (07:10 PM)

* * *

**RD.Dataman**: Masyado naman ata sobra ang 500 laps, Genichirou.

**ACatInTheCap: **Either yon, o kailangan pa nating sagutin ang tanong niya.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Magandang diversion yan. Ayokong matuto si Akaya ng kabalastugan at kabastusan sa edad na 13.

**ACatInTheCap: **Alam mo, para kang nanay, Yukimura.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **At ikaw naman, para kang tatay, Sanada.

**RD.Dataman**: So ano ako, kuya?

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **Umm...Sorry sa pagsabad sa inyong cute na pamilya, pero kung napansin niyo, na-spell ng maayos ni Akaya ang "hayop ka" kanina lang.

**GumAnyone?: **All caps pa nga o. Siguro na-inspire sa username ni Yagyuu o nakarinig ng away. Hindi nga ma-spell ng tama ang "Captain" e. (nang-aasar)

**RD.Dataman**: Probability ni Akaya na na-inspire sa username ni Yagyuu: 83.5. Probability ni Akaya na nakarinig ng away: 95.2. Probability na kung naiintindihan niya ang ibig sabihin ng "hayop ka": less than 50.

**Yukimura.Seiichi:** Haaaay, ano kayang mangyayari kay Akaya sa lagay ng spelling niya?

**ACatInTheCap: **Alam mo, Yukimura, magiging maayos lang siya. Huwag kang mag-alala. Lalo ka lang mai-is-stress niyan, e.

**RD.Dataman**: Salamat; kaming dalawa nina Yagyuu ay gagawin ang lahat para tulungan siya.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Sigurado akong magagawa niyo yan. Salamat sa pagtulong, Sanada.

**ACatInTheCap: **Walang problema. Hindi ka pa ba magpapahinga? Huwag mong pagurin ang sarili mo. Kaka-opera mo pa lamang.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Magiging okay lang ako.

**ACatInTheCap: **Tawagan mo ako kung may kelangan ka

**RD.Dataman**: Ako rin, ha, kung may problema ka.

**GumAnyone?: **Oy, kayong tatlo. Alam niyo ba, para kayong mag-asawa...na may umaaligid na malanding _querida_.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Haha. Nakakatawa, Bunta. (tawa)

**ACatInTheCap: **(namumula ang pisngi)...Marui, 1000 laps bukas.

* * *

**ACatInTheCap**has signed out. (07:22 PM)

* * *

**GumAnyone?: **1000 LAPS?! NABABALIW KA NA BA?? NAGBIBIRO LANG NAMAN AKO E!! ALAM MO BA, IKAW ANG PINAKABUWISIT NA HAYOP NA NAKILALA KO!! MAS HAYOP KA PA KESA KAY NIOU!! SIGURO AFFECTED KA SA SINABI KO NO?! SIGURO NGA TAMA ANG SUSPETSA KO SA INYONG DALAWA NI YUKIMURA!! ARGHHHHHHH!! TATANDAAN KO TO!! TATANDAAN KO TO SANADAAAAAAAA!!

* * *

**GumAnyone?** has signed out. (07:24 PM)

* * *

**RD.Dataman: **Galit na galit siya.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Sa tingin ko nga.

**RD.Dataman: **...Sandali, bakit ako ang naging _querida_? At bakit umaaligid at malandi?

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Sa tingin ko yun ang ibig niyang sabihin.

**RD.Dataman:** Sandali lang, ano naman ang "suspetsa" ni Marui sa inyong dalawa?

**Yukimura.Seiichi:** ...Aa, wala yon...Gusto mo, sabihin ko na lang sa iyo yun?

**RD.Dataman:** Sige...Hmmm, magandang data ito, ha...

**Yukimura.Seiichi:** (no comment)

**RD.Dataman:** Sa tingin ko makatarungan ang parusa ni Sanada na 1000 laps kay Marui.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Huwag ka nang mag-alala Renji. Alam mo namang nagbibiro lang siya e.

**RD.Dataman:** Kaya lang nasira naman ang pride ko. Sign out na ko, Seiichi. Good night.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Good night din. Handa ka na lang sa sasabihin ko bukas.

* * *

**RD.Dataman** has signed out. (07:29 PM)

* * *

Sorry kung nagmura ulit ako!!

Ayun lang!! Sana maintindihan niyo pinagsasabi (or pinagta-type) ni Kirihara...

And, BTW, _kantot_, is, well,..._tusukan_ is my equivalent to it...

Sorry, kasi wala akong mahanap na Tagalog equivalent ng f word, e...

Log...

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Yukimura Seiichi

**ACatInTheCap:** Sanada Genichirou (bakit kaya?? Influenced by "A Cat in the Hat" by Dr. Seuss??)

**RD.Dataman** (first appearance sa Chapter 2)**: **Yanagi Renji

**LaserBeam** at (dahil naasar kay Niou) **Niou-kun-is-a-JERK: **Yagyuu Hiroshi

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi: **Niou Masaharu

**GumAnyone?: **Marui Bunta

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **Jackal Kuwahara

**I'll-beat-you-all:** Kirihara Akaya

BTW, pansin kamukha ni Yukimura si Sailor Neptune...wala lang...

Reviews pls.!!


End file.
